legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Boyde712
'Boyde712 - The one, the only, the epic ' Hey! Welcome to the Wiki! Bigbudcat 02:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Agent! Nice to see ya on the wiki! Also why are you and Chrome inactive on the site? Dino out. DinoSharkCobra 01:54, November 22, 2011 (UTC) BoNS Sorry for ditching right after Whack Bliddo; my computer freaked out and crashed, and before I could restart it my family had to leave for a long trip, after which there was no point in trying to come back. Did you end up completing it with a good time? AAAUGH. The tilde key should be more noticeable; on my keyboard it's hidden under a stack of scrap paper. :P Bigbudcat 19:30, November 29, 2011 (UTC) @BigBudCat: Not really. But Chrome and I did it again with AM44 and Berserk, and got 1 MINUTE OFF THE BROOM!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHH! Boyde712 05:20, November 30, 2011 (UTC) WE GOT OUR BROOMS! Berserk gave us some tips and helped us (Chrome, Dino and myself) get da broom! WOOT! Never thought I'd be so happy to have a broom. :P Boyde712 04:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Tee hee. I said that I'd upload this and put it on your Talk Page. So I did. :P Bigbudcat 18:07, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. But even as a Ronin, I look dashing. :P Boyde712 04:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) lol! :P DinoSharkCobra 18:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!!! You know the other day when I said to come to Ninjago and then I had to log off? Well I'll just tell you what I was going to show you. Wait for it... Wait... Wait... I GOT LEVEL 40!!!! Finally! :P I am the last one in Faction Alpha (other than Sub, and he stopped before NT came out). Total fail. :P But then again I did say- "I'm not very much of a mission person." I prefer battle. :P Dino out. DinoSharkCobra 18:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC) WOOHOO! Great job, Dino! 21:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Oops. Forgot to login. :P Boyde712 21:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) New Pic Like the new pic? I'm wearing the Heroic Force Blade and Black Owl I got from HappyPappy's contest. :D Boyde712 22:15, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Power So guys, do any of you read my story Power? It's gotten pretty popular. Here's a sneak peek: Chapter V Part X The small door of the shed burst open without warning. “I've found them!” Zegon cried. Alphos gestured for Axenya to start driving. “GO!” he shouted. The car engined roared to life and was propelled towards the gaping exit as a blast from Zegon's swords whizzed through the space where Axenya's torso had been split-seconds before. As the car sped onto the racetrack, Alphos dove in and squeezed into the seat beside Axenya. He took the controls and drove for all he was worth. The scientist raced into the shed when she heard Zegon's cry. “We have to follow them!” she screamed. Zegon and the scientist both hopped into cars of their own, and took up the chase. “I think we've lost them!” Alphos said as he sped under a waterfall. Almost if some higher being wished to contradict him, a Maelstrom blast zapped over their heads. Alphos, distracted from the road, had to swerve to avoid the glowing Maelstrom crates that seemed more abundant than usual. “Nice call on that!” Axenya said. She meant it sarcastically, but her voice shook with fear so much that that angle of her comment was lost. The car soared over a jump and roughly landed in some caves below. Enemy blasts at the car were more frequent. Zegon and the Scientist were catching up. It was all Alphos could do to avoid hitting the rock pillars in the middle of the track. This distraction prevented Alphos from putting more ground between his attackers, and in fact the opposite was happening. Daylight loomed ahead, and the Scientist was only two car length behind, Zegon not much further than that. Alphos shot the car over the next jump. Axenya could no longer watch. “I don't think I was ever much of a one for racing,” she said nervously. The car landed on a sort of metal bridge with two rectangular openings in it. The Scientist's car landed beside it. As they approached the first opening, she took the opposite line. From the other side of the opening, she fired a blast at Alphos' head. Alphos ducked pulling Axenya down with him. The other opening came. Alphos and the scientist crisscrossed in between the two openings, again taking opposite lines. Again the scientist fired. The blast struck the cliff face just in front of Alphos' car, forcing him to swerve in front of the Scientist. “Foul,” Alphos said, a determined look set on his face. The two cars shot onto a sort of boardwalk area, with Zegon not far behind. Entering into the boardwalk was a relatively sharp turn. Alphos waited until the last possible second before pulling down hard on the steering wheel and drifting simultaneously. Left with nowhere to go, the scientist flew off the boardwalk onto the sand below. Successful as it was, Alphos' maneuver had cost him some ground, and Zegon had caught up to him. The Scientist was speeding up on the sand below, and the beach intersected the track again just a little further ahead. She was going way too fast, and would certainly end up in front. Alphos looked at his rear view mirror and saw that Zegon had dropped into position behind him. Alphos then understood what they were going to do. They would sandwich his car between theirs, and blast him to pieces while he was trapped. There was no way in the world Alphos would let that happen. He floored the accelerator and hoped for the best. If you liked that, you'll love Power. :D Boyde712 07:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Agent! Hi Agent! I made a Wiki account! Good to see you. ClutchTheGreat 17:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Boyde. I found this when I googled Boyde712. I'm currently doing background checks on all the TFA members :P - Sub Zer0 Even the leaders I see. :P Boyde712 21:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC)